


For the Man in the Desert

by Serendipity00



Series: I love you, I miss you! [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Grave visiting, Lost Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: Poems to Keith's late father.





	1. Beloved Bombero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bombero is the Spanish word for firefighter

It wasn’t my plan, and yet  
I crashed to Earth, and we had met  
A relationship, something neither of us had sought  
Was as beautiful as a forget me not

To you I am forever grateful  
Although sometimes I feel hateful  
That the Empire’s ruthlessness you went on seeing  
They threatened your safety and wellbeing

I'm angry at the fire that took your life  
And at the fact that in a sense I was your wife  
But that I had to leave you  
Even though I loved you, even now I still do

I was there at the start of Keith’s life, the dawn  
Then I left and for a very long time, I was gone  
By yourself you raised our son the best you could  
Treating him right like any good father would

To see Keith, grow up, I wasn’t there  
Unfortunately, you weren't either which wasn’t fair  
I’ve met him, and I know you’d be filled with pride  
He seems to have come into his own stride

He even took me to your grave  
The reality of your passing hit me like a wave  
Even though it has been years since you perished  
The memories of our time together will always be cherished


	2. The Departed Nurturant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem from Keith to his old man

I want to tell you how I've been

My memories of you aren't too hazy  
I can say I'm comfortable in my own skin  
Buy my life has been so crazy

I joined the Garrison, where I learned to fly  
There was even someone who looked after me  
If you met him, I'm sure you would think he's a good guy  
He doesn't treat me like a worthless nobody

I also briefly joined the same group Mom, I do concur  
Now I'm a defender of the universe  
It was through the Blades that I was able to meet her  
Also I've made friends with whom I can converse

And now I get why Mom had to go  
She revealed to me that it was to protect us  
In a place where time operated on a different flow  
All our issues we were able to discuss

I hope my feelings I was able to convey  
Mom and I, we wish you were here so bad  
It hurts me that you aren't here with us today  
And I want you to know that I love you Dad

 

 

 


End file.
